Sherlock: A School Study
by Sutekh123
Summary: What if the characters in Sherlock were younger, say 14 years old? AU of the Sherlock series but with teenaged characters. -Don't expect reguler updates-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my Sherlock Kidlock fan fiction thing. Basically the inspiration for this came from the idea 'What if the characters from the show were not adults but teenagers?' so, I wrote the idea and this is what came about.**

"Watson!"

John slumped up from resting his head on the table and stopped doodling on his book folder instantly "Sir?"

"Why were you lying face down on the table?" the teacher asked

"Sorry Mr. Hudson" he groaned

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked why you were not facing in my direction"

John shock his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know sir"

"Next time pay attention in class!" the teacher turned back to his white board "Now children. The number 30126 has Five Significant Figures. The number 200 may have One, Two or Three. If the number has been rounded to the nearest 100 then there is One Significant Figure…"

John sighed. He noted Martha Hudson –Mr. Hudson's daughter- turning in her seat and gave him a quick look smiling and giggling slightly. John gave a smile. 'Blah Blah Blah' was all John could hear from the teacher –or at least in his own head. He sighed and looked out the window, a common sight for him. He would spend most of his lessons just staring out of it. He could see the school gates, playground, car park. He recognised it all to the very last detail. But on this occasion… these was someone there… He couldn't make out much of this newcomer, but he could tell he was male with curly black hair and he was about his age. He was wearing a long blue coat with a shirt underneath. "Who the…" John muttered to himself

Two Days Later; 9:05AM. Registration class

"Class!" Mr. Hudson addressed the class "Settle down! Now… the registration." He picked up a sheet with the names of everyone in the class on it. He looked around the class –counting the numbers of heads he could see- "24. Who's off?"

Bill raised his hand "Sally's off sir…"

Mr. Hudson ticked something on his sheet "Thank you Bill" he put the sheet down onto his desk and folded his arms "Now. We have a new pupil joining us today. He has recently moved here from Liverpool, so I expect you to give a warm welcome to him"

As he said that a tall pupil walked in. He was wearing a long blue coat and a shirt. John recognised him immediately; it was the same guy who was standing outside the school a few days before…

"Now, if you could sit by John –the guy in the back seat next to the window- we can start" Mr. Hudson instructed. The pupil walked sheepishly to him, pulled out the chair next to John with his foot and sat down in it.

"Now children. This is Sherlock Holmes. He'll be joining our school from now on so I expect you all to treat him like we would want to be treated" Mr. Hudson said as he turned to his white board and started writing something onto it

"Nice to meet you John Watson" Sherlock muttered

John looked at him "How do you know my last name? Mr. Hudson said my first name, but not my last…"

"I'll explain later…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my Kidlock thing. And we have got a lot of views, thank you all. But remember to review ;)**

**Anyway, role on chapter 2!**

_10:46. Brake Time_

"Where's the canteen?" Sherlock asked following John though what he thought of as a completely alien environment

"Just down there" John answered him pointing down the long corridor

"Hall?"

John pointed in the other direction "Just down that way."

"Ah. Good. Thank you" Sherlock smiled

"Anyway. This is the Milk Bar area" John said as he walked into a large canteen like area. In the closest corner was a large table with a bunch of seats, on the other side of them was a couple of vending machines with a small cue next to them "It's basically an area where you can relax" John said

"So the canteen is where you can get food and eat it? And this is a place where you can sit down?" Sherlock asked

"Kind of"

"Stupid system" Sherlock simply said as he started walking through the milk bar closely followed by John.

"John!" came the voice from behind them

The two turned. There stood a tall fellow with short brown hair

"Greg!" John said as the two exchanged a knuckle touch. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"So, this the new kid?" the newcomer asked

"Yes. Sherlock, meet Greg Lestrade"

"Can I call you by the name Lestrade?" Sherlock asked

"Sure…" he said "Don't see why not"

"Cool" Sherlock stated

Lestrade looked over his shoulder "Guys!" a few people looked around. "Come meet the new kid!"

Sherlock gave out a slight sigh

"Hello" a small girl said. She seemed nervous about meeting Sherlock. Her face suddenly went bright red when she saw him "I'm Molly" she smiled

"Nice to meet you" Sherlock groaned

"The name's Anderson" the man next to Molly took Sherlock's hand

"And I'm Martha Hudson"

Sherlock pointed to Martha "You're the girl who's in my class"

"Yeah" she smiled

"I take it your Mr. Hudson's daughter"

"Sadly" Martha sighed "He's so boring"

"So, this your gang?" Sherlock asked John

"Mainly. Sally's off today though" he replied

"Neat. Quite neat group of friends" Sherlock said

"You could join us I suppose" Molly subjected taking a step forward

"Oh" Sherlock raised his eyebrows "Okay I suppose"

"Yeah! That'll be fun" Martha said

"What do you think John?" Anderson asked turning to John, who wasn't paying attention. John was staring at a girl on the otherside of the Milk Bar –wonderment and lust in his eyes

"John?" Sherlock patted him on the shoulder making John jump slightly "You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine" he smiled "But… may I ask; how did you know my last name?"

"What?"

"Well… You knew my last name was Watson. How did you know?"

Sherlock gave a slight smile "I know your last name was Watson, as I know your father is a Doctor, your mother has a serious smoking problem, I know you have a brother, you have a crush on the girl over in the corner and you have a fondness of jam on toast"

John tried to speak but only the sound of breathing came out from his mouth "Ho- How did you know all that?" he muttered

"Simple. Your bag. It shows the name John H Watson on the label. You don't need to be a genius to see that. I saw it when I placed my bag under the table in registration today. And as your father, in your bag you can see a study of biology for Doctors. A book not available to the general public, so it belongs to a relative. Not your grandfather as it's too new for it to be, most probably your father then. Your mother has a smoking problem as you can smell a slight trace of it off your clothes, now it is clear you weren't smoking directly, and it wasn't your father as he is a Doctor and wouldn't, there for your mother. Now, your brother, your phone. It's engraved Harry Watson. I saw it pocking out of your pocket earlier. Your name isn't Harry. Could be a cousin, but more likely a brother. So your brother gave you the phone to keep as it is covered in scratches. Not one, many. From keys and coins. You wouldn't keep a phone in that condition, just look at the way you have ironed your tie. No way would you allow your phone to be in that condition, so it's had a previous owner, that and the engraving are define proof. Now, you have a crush on the girl on the other end of the Bar, the way you just looked at her; lust and loving in your eyes. You love her. But she doesn't know, and she also has a boyfriend. And finally, you have a fondness for jam on toast, the bread crumbs on your lapel and the slight trace of jam on your mouth prove it" Sherlock finished "Not that hard of a deduction"

John's mouth fell open, Molly and Martha gave each other a sly look, Lestrade didn't believe his own years, and as for Anderson; he shook his head slightly

"H- Bu-" John stumbled over his words "How the hell can you tell all that? It was like you just head everything about my life…"

"Nothing. It's really nothing. It's something I've been able to do since I was three. I don't know how. Sorry if I've startled you…" Sherlock muttered under his breath

"No. No." John started "But I don't have a brother, a sister, not a brother"

"A sister called Harry? Your parents need to look up actual girl names"

"Harry is short for Harriet" John chuckled

"That's a gift you have Sherlock" Molly said smiling at him, butting into the conversation

"You think?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah!"

"I have to admit, that was amazing" Lestrade said "What can you tell about me?"

Sherlock looked at Lestrade "Fathers a Police Inspector and he inspired you, you want to be a Policeman when your older. You have a brother and a half-sister. You have been living with your father for 5 years after your mother divorced him"

"Wow" Lestrade gulped

"I really shouldn't be doing this. It's the whole reason why I moved here. Everyone thought I was a freak for having the ability to do that…" Sherlock said

"You are a freak" Anderson muttered "Come on. There is no way anyone would be able to do that" as he said that, Molly elbowed him in the stomach

"Shut up Anderson" Molly said "Sherlock, you are lucky to be able to do that. As we have said, it's a gift"

Sherlock sighed but gave a slight smile "I wish. It's a curse. I see everything. It isn't a gift; it's a burden on my life…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and welcome back! Yeah, sorry it's been a while. I have been rather busy. My cousin gave birth a few days ago so I've been babysitting the youngling 3 She's so cute and small! Also I've started 3****rd**** year at school so I'm going to be naturally busy getting to grips with the new classes and homework. Yeah… So sorry it's been a while but can you forgive me? Please? Yeah I knew you would. Anyway, role on the new chapter!**

* * *

Two days had passed since John had been acquainted with his new friend; Sherlock Holmes, and it had become an experience to see Sherlock work his magic 'reading' people's lives. He was human, but in a way so alien. He wasn't so popular with most of the students, but John's group was found of him. It was great to have had a new member to the-

Mr. Gordon blew into his whistle "Play!" he shouted, and instantly the students acted. Sebastian caught a dodge ball in his hand and threw it back at the opposite team. It was 4th period and it was dodge ball. Team one had Sherlock, John, Molly, Rita, David, Sarah, Tom, Sally, Lynda and Wallace. Team two had Lestrade, Martha, Anderson, Cyril, Bill, James, Steve, Matt and Sebastian. A ball came straight for Sherlock, he quickly twisted curving around the direction of the ball, it went straight over Sherlock, hit the wall and bounced back. Sherlock quickly jumped as the ball went right under his legs and it went straight back towards the other team hitting Bill in the knee

"Bill! You're out!" the teacher shouted

"You're good" John said nodding towards Sherlock as he threw a ball

"I'm alright" he jumped up in mid-air and caught a ball

"Wish I was as good" Molly smiled at him

Sherlock threw the ball hitting Sebastian in the stomach "I'm not really good"

There was just Sherlock, John, Molly and Tom left in their team, while the other team had everyone except Anderson and James left. "You're going down!" someone from team two shouted as several balls came flying towards them. A ball hit Tom in the side of the leg, Molly quickly ducked in time and Sherlock dodged the ball, unfortunately John did not manage to get out of the range in time as a ball hit him in his side. "Good luck mate" John said as he walked off to the side

"How good is your aim?" Sherlock nodded towards Molly

"Alright. Why?"

"Follow my lead…" Sherlock said as they saw quite a few balls head straight for them. Sherlock gave a slight smile. Images and flashes of balls circled his mind, he was planning ahead… 'Now, we have only two people left in the team, me and Molly, now…' he formulated a plan in his head. He quickly caught two balls on the opposite sides of him as they approached him. He quickly handed one to Molly "Aim for Anderson"

"Surly we should aim for the baskets…" The rules of the game said that if you got a ball in the other team's baskets, then members of the team could come back into the game

"Trust me"

Molly nodded, and quickly threw the ball towards Anderson, brushing the side of his arm; enough to get him out "Got him"

"Good" Sherlock handed her his ball "Now aim for Cyril" he said as he snatched up a ball that had rolled onto their area. Quickly spinning it in between the clenches of his two index fingers, he aimed for the basket. Cyril was a fat boy who believed he was more important than most others; he would usually barge his way into a cue with his large size and engulf a large portion of the food for offer. Sherlock knew that Cyril would attempt to get him out, and that would be his own downfall. Cyril barged though the others with a ball in his chubby hands as a grin entered his face. He pushed his arms back and threw the ball at all his might towards Sherlock. _The distraction he needed._ As Cyril pushed everyone aside, forcing most of his team mates to lose their balance; a ball came flying towards him, hitting his side and bouncing off his fat. Molly had struck. The grin was now on Sherlock's face. He knew Cyril would push everyone aside, so if Molly got him out, then no one could stop him from aiming for the basket. And that's what he did. Ace in the hole! Sherlock got his ball into the basket in moments. Sherlock gleamed with delight. That was all that was needed to turn the tides of the game...


End file.
